Twists and Turns
by rocketcat56
Summary: Ahsoks's life takes a shocking twist. She leaves the Jedi order. For good. Ahsoka's POV in the last scene of the finale of season five in Star Wars the Clone Wars. Warning: contains major spoilers for the finale of season 5 in Star Wars the Clone Wars.


**A/N: Hey guys! So season five of Star Wars the Clone Wars is over and Ahsoka is gone! T_T So at first I hated the finale because Ahsoka left but then after awhile I realized that they could have killed her, and I eventually thought the finale was pretty good since they didn't kill Ahsoka. So yeah you guys probably didn't care about that last part so enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

I practically dragged my feet towards the edges of the Jedi temple. I knew I could turn back know**!** accept my padawan braid from Anakin and everything could be normal again.

_No,_ It_ would never be normal again_, I think to myself.

"Ahsoka, wait!" I hear a voice. Anakin's voice.

Tears threaten to spill over my cheeks. I quicken my pace.

"Ahsoka, I need to talk to you!" he yells.

I stop. I hear the desperation in his voice. He is probably to try and convince me to stay. But I have made my decision and I am leaving.

I hear his footsteps behind me and I turn around.

"Why," he asks before taking a breath, "Are you doing this?"

"The Council didn't trust me," I say, "So how can I trust myself?"

What I really want to say is why should I trust the Council if they don't trust me?

"What about me?" he says, his voice soft and sad. "I believed in you, I stood by you!" he says his voice growing louder.

All of a sudden I feel a guilty spark in my stomach that makes me want to cry and apologize and maybe even go back to being a Jedi. But I remember how the Council didn't trust me and abandoned me.

_I'm can't go back, _I tell myself.

"I know you believe in me, Anakin. And I'm grateful for that," I say softly, "But this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer. Not now."

I turn my head away from him. I can't bear to look at the pain on his face and now that I am the one causing it.

"The Jedi order is your life. You can't just throw it away like this!" he says his voice filled with pain.

I close my eyes, press my lips together and turn my head farther away from him.

"Ahsoka, you are making a mistake," he says and looks away.

I open my eyes again and they are filled with tears.

"Maybe," I say my voice is somehow steady, "But I have to sort this out on my own. Without the Council. And without you." When I say the last part my voice loses its steadiness and grows soft. I turn my back to him.

"I understand," he says through his pained voice, "More than you realize. I understand wanting to walk away from the order."

When he says that my heart breaks and for a brief second I wish he would come with me and guide me through this new life I am starting. But I realize that was a selfish wish. I made this decision and I have to live with the consequences whether they are good or bad. He wants to stay here asking him to come with me would be asking him to choose a life different from the one he wants. If he wanted to come with me he would have said so already.

I come out of my thoughts and say something to him. It is simple and it is the last thing I will ever say to him.

"I know," it comes out of my mouth filled with pain like a fire is burning in my throat and I know I am about to cry.

Some of the things he said and did made me realize he had wanted to walk away from the order and he had thought about it a lot.

I start to walk away from him and the tears that have welled up in my eyes roll down my cheeks.

I reach the steps of the temple and I know I can turn back now. But I don't.

I feel Anakin's eyes on my back as he watches me leave.

I walk down the steps away from my former master and the Jedi temple. Away from the closest person I had to a father or brother and away from the place that I once called home.

And I don't look back.

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? Review and tell me! And please no flaming! Constructive criticism only please! :)**


End file.
